In Ten Years
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: An old foe of the Chipettes comes back into their lives and threatens to destroy Alvin and Brittany's relationship. Will Alvin be able to save Brittany and tell her how much he loves her? Or will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to my new friend Kaylee Seville. I offer this advice to anyone who has ever gotten a harsh review. Don't give up! Leaving fanfiction is not the answer. Just because one idiot thinks it will make 'everyone' happy, doesn't mean it's true. It doesn't matter what any hater says. All that matters is that you are happy and enjoy writing. **

**Chapter One: Graduation time for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Something is about to happen that will change there lives forever, especially for Alvin and Brittany.**

**000000**

Alvin and Brittany were sitting alone on the steps of the high school looking up at the stars.

"I can't believe we've finally graduated," said Brittany.

"I know. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it," said Alvin.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. You're really smart."

"Thanks, Brittany. You're really smart too."

"Mr. Burton said, 'knowing one shade of pink from another doesn't count as being samrt'."

"You want to be a designer, right? I would think you need to know that," said Alvin.

Brittany smiled. She laid her head on Alvin's shoulder. "I'm so glad you decided to go to UCLA too."

Alvin smiled. "Well, I did get a scholarship."

"Alvin," groaned Brittany.

"And I really wanted to be with you."

"I thought so."

"Brittany,..."

"Yeah, Alvin?"

"There...There's something I want to tell you."

Brittany sat up and looked at Alvin. "What?"

"I've been wanted to tell you this for a very long time and I..."

Brittany giggled. "What is it? You know you can tell me anyhting. We're best friends."

"Brittany, I...I...

""Yes?" asked Brittany. She leaned closer to him for a kiss.

"Here they are!" shouted Theodore.

Brittany and Alvin quickly moved away from each other. Within seconds they were surounded by their siblings.

"We were wondering where you guys ran off to," said Jeanette.

"Well, here we are," said Brittany. _"And now you're here too."_

"Dave's looking for you," said Eleanor. "He says it's time to go back home for the 'family' party.

"Great," groaned Alvin. "Just another opportunity for Aunt Penelope to pinch my cheeks and tell me how much I've grown since her last visit."

"Would it kill you to be nice to her?" asked Simon.

"Would it kill her to use deorderant?" asked Alvin.

Simon sighed. "Let's just go before Dave gets mad."

**000 at Dave's house 000**

Alvin was sitting outside in the treehouse rubbing his face. Aunt Penelope had already gotten to him.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Brittany.

"Of course not," said Alvin.

Brittany climbed in and sat next to Alvin. "I was hoping you could finish telling me what you were trying to earlier."

"Oh, that. Well, you know you and I have been dating for a really long time and..."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No! Of course not. In fact, I'm trying to tell you that I lo..."

"Alvin! Brittany! Are you guys up there?" shouted Simon.

Alvin sighed and shouted back. "NO!"

Soon Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore were in the treehouse too.

"So, what do we do now that we're officially out of school?" asked Eleanor.

"I don't know," sighed Simon. "School was my social life. I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"At least now you won't be rubbing your better grades in our faces," said Theodore.

"Did I do that?" asked Simon.

"Yes," groaned Alvin, Brittany, and Eleanor.

"If you did I never saw you," said Jeanette.

"That's because you got better grades than him," said Alvin.

"You know, this will probably be one of the last times we'll do this," said Brittany. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Thank you, my ray of sunshine," said Alvin.

"I'm serious," said Brittany. "We'll be going to college and...and getting jobs...and starting to live our lives."

"But we'll always have time for each other," said Alvin. He put his arm around Brittany and pulled her closer.

"You know, I wish we could go back to that summer we raced around the world," said Jeanette.

"That was fun," said Alvin. "You know, other than the part about being captured by natives and almost being fed to crocodiles."

"Yeah, the snakes weren't too fun for us either," said Jeanette.

"And to think that all started because Brittany beat Alvin and a stupid video game," said Theodore.

"You mean when I let Brittany win," said Alvin.

"Oh, please," said Brittany.

"Don't get them started," said Eleanor.

"Relax, El," said Brittany. "Alvin and I have really matured the past ten years. We don't argue over little things like that anymore."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes sat and talked for a little while longer, until without warning the treehouse began to fill with smoke.

"Guys...what...what's going..." Simon passed out before he could finish. His brothers and the Chipettes passed out too.

**000000**

**what's happening? will the chipmunks and chipettes be alright? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Chipmunks and Chipettes wake up far away from home. They find a friend to answer their questions about the country they are in. They learn the Middle East is not all war and desert. Alvin learns some heartbreaking news.**

**000000**

Brittany moaned as she woke up. "Wh...where am I?"

"Oh, good. You are awake," said an unfamilar voice.

Brittany looked up and saw a man standing over her and her sisters. "Who are you?"

"I am Eli, adviser to Prince Mohammed," said the man.

"Prince? Where are we?" asked Eleanor.

"Come with me," said Eli.

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor followed Eli.

"Where are the boys?" asked Jeanette.

"The boys?" retorted Brittany. "Where are we?"

"Guys I think I remember this place," said Eleanor.

"You do?" asked Jeanette.

Before Eleanor could answer her sisters, Eli lead them into a large room. A young man was sitting on a bejeweled throne. "Ah, welcome back."

Brittany's eyes widened. Suddenly she remembered. She and her sisters had been there before. They were at the palace they'd been taken to while they were racing the Chipmunks around the world.

Prince Mohammed got up from his throne and approached the Chipettes. "I'm am so glad you've returned."

"Where are our friends?" asked Jeanette.

"Oh, they are in their rooms," said the prince.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Brittany.

"You do not want your friends at our wedding?"

"Wedding?" shrieked Brittany.

"Do you not remember my promise?" asked Prince Mohammed. "When you were here last I said that I would marry you in ten years. Those years have passed and I am ready to claim my bride."

At this point Brittany passed out.

**000 later 000**

"Brittany. Brittany." called Alvin as he shook her shoulder. "Come on, Brittany. Wake up."

Brittany moaned and opened her eyes. "Alvin?"

"Thank God! Guys, she's awake."

The other Chipmunks and Chipettes ran to Brittany. Jeanette hugged her sister. "Oh, Brittany. I'm so glad you're alright. We were so worried about you."

"What happened?" asked Brittany.

"You sort of passed out," said Eleanor.

"Oh," said Brittany. She smiled up at Alvin. "Thank you for taking good care of me."

"My pleasure. I...I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life caring for you," said Alvin.

"That's sweet," said Brittany. "You must really like me."

Alvin smiled. "I do. In fact I lo..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The Chipettes recognised Eli's voice. Jeanette quickly went to the door. Eli was standing there with a young woman dressed in jeans and a high school musical t-shirt. Eli smiled at them. "Girls this is my daughter, Beth. She will answer any questions you have about our country and traditions."

Beth smiled and waved shyly at the Chipmunks and Chipettes. "Hi."

"Well, I'll leave you to get to know each other," said Eli.

"By Daddy," said Beth.

"Come sit with us," said Eleanor.

Beth slowly sat down. "So, you're from America?"

"We are," said Simon. "You speak English very well."

"Thank you," said Beth. "My mother is an American too."

"Cool," said Eleanor.

"Beth, don't take offence to this, but you're not what I expected," said Alvin.

"What do you mean?" asked Beth.

"Well, you're wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I thought girls in the Middle East had to be completely covered," said Alvin.

"In some countries it's a law, but not here. Besides I'm not a Muslim. I'm a Christian," said Beth.

"Is that o.k. here?" asked Jeanette.

"It is. Most of the people here, including the royal family are Muslims. There are a few Jews though," said Beth.

"Where exactly is here?" asked Theodore.

"Uriah," said Beth. "It's just outside of Egypt."

"I knew it had to be close by," said Jeanette. "We had just passed the Sphinx when we were captured ten years ago."

"You were captured?" asked Beth.

"Some scary looking guys kidnapped us and brought us here," said Brittany.

"But that's a long story," said Eleanor.

"Do you guys have any more questions about Uriah?" asked Beth.

"Umm...Is there a mall here?" asked Brittany. "I haven't been outside the palace yet, and we were in a big hurry when we left the last time."

"Yes, there is a mall. I could take you there tomorrow if you'd like," said Beth.

"Tomorrow. Why can't we go today?" asked Alvin.

"Right now we have to get ready for the Prince's party. He's asked that you all wear traditional clothing," said Beth. "Boys, your clothes are in your room."

"Thanks," said Simon. The Chipmunks quickly left.

"Girls, your clothes are in that trunk," said Beth pointing to a large bejeweled trunk on the other side of the room. "I'm going to get ready. I'll be back later."

As the Chipettes searched the trunk Jeanette asked. "So, are we going to try and escape?"

"How? We didn't even know where here really was until a few minutes ago," said Eleanor.

"We'll talk to the boys at the party tonight," said Brittany.

"You don't sound like you want to leave," said Jeanette.

"I don't know," sighed Brittany. "Maybe if I knew how Alvin felt about me I..."

"Wait. Alvin has never told you he loves you?" asked Eleanor.

"No," said Brittany. "I know he cares about me, but I don't want to continue our relationship if he doesn't truly love me."

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing. _"It's so obvious Alvin loves Brittany. I wonder why she can't see that."_

**000 in the boys room 000**

"Do I have to wear this?" whined Alvin. "I look like Aladin threw up on me."

"Alvin, these are traditional garments that Middle Eastern men have worn for thousands of years," said Simon.

"Oh, here we go," groaned Alvin rolling his eyes. "Another history lesson. How does Jeanette put up with you?"

"The same reason Brittany puts up with you, Alvin." said Theodore. "Love."

"You really think Brittany loves me?" asked Alvin. His eyes brightened.

"She's never told you?" asked Theodore.

"No," said Alvin.

"Have you ever told her?" asked Simon.

"No," said Alvin slowly.

"You've never told her you love her?" asked Simon. He and Theodore were both shocked.

"It's not that I haven't tried," said Alvin. "It's just everytime I try we get inturrpted."

Simon sighed. He looked at Theodore. They had the same thought. _"We have to help him. It's so obvious they're in love."_

Then there was a knock at the door. Simon answered it. It was the Chipettes. They were wearing dressed like harem girls much like the ones they had worn last time they were in Uriah. Only now, the girls were eighteen now eight, and they 'filled out' the outfits.

"Are you ready to go? Eli says it's time to go to the party," said Brittany.

It took the Chipmunks a few seconds to answer. They were too busy staring at their counterparts.

Brittany walked up to Alvin. She cupped his chin and tilted his head up. "My eyes are up here."

Alvin smiled. "And your eyes are beautiful."

Brittany blushed. "I...is there anything else?"

"Actually there is. Brittany, I lo..."

"Come on. We can't keep Prince Mohammed waiting," said Eli.

_"Dang it!" _thought Alvin. He was begining to think he'd never get the chance to tell Brittany how he felt.

Eli led them to a large, beautifully decorated room. Prince Mohammed approached them. "Brittany, there you are. Come I want you to meet my sisters. They are so excited to meet their future sister-in-law."

Alvin's heart shattered. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Sister-in-law?"

Prince Mohammed looked at Brittany. "You did not tell your friends we're getting married?"

"No. Not yet," said Brittany. She looked at Alvin. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She mouthed. _"I'm sorry."_

Alvin didn't enjoy the party. He was very upset. _"If only I'd told her."_

**000 later that night 000**

Alvin was sitting on the veranda outside his room thinking. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on.

"Alvin, can I talk to you?" asked Brittany.

"Shouldn't you be with your future husband?" asked Alvin.

"Alvin, I'm sorry. You have to understand this was arranged years ago. I'd forgotten about it until now," said Brittany. "I don't want to marry the Prince and I don't plan to."

Alvin looked at Brittany. "What do you plan on doing?"

"The wedding is set for the end of the week. By then I'll think of something."

Alvin smiled. "I'm glad you don't love that prince! I was worried I'd lost you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Brittany smiled and leaned into Alvin for a kiss. She pulled away and smiled at him.

Alvin pressed his forehead to Brittany's. "I love you."

"What?"

"Brittany, I love you."

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Brittany. "I love you too."

**000000**

**so there it is. in case you're wondering Uriah isn't a real country. it's named after a small town just a few miles from where i live. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE : I will be starting college tomorrow. I will still update when I can, but not as often.**

**Chapter Three : Beth tells the Chipette's things they didn't know about the prince. She offers them help.**

**000000**

"I can not believe you have a Pizza Hut here," said Theodore bitting into the slice of pizza. He mumbled with his mouth full. "So good."

Beth smiled. She had taken the Chipmunks and Chipette on a tour of the city that morning. "After this we can go to the bazaar."

"The bazaar. What's that?" asked Jeanette.

"It's like the mall only it's outside. Like a flea market," said Beth. "They sell animals, clothes, jewelry, things like that."

"Cool," said Eleanor.

"Doesn't that sound like fun, Bri...Hey, where's Brittany?" asked Jeanette.

"Alvin's missing too," said Simon.

**000 with Alvin and Brittany 000**

Alvin and Brittany were just around the corner from Beth and their siblings. Brittany wanted to be alone with Alvin. The castle was to heavily guarded for them to spend any real time together.

Alvin pulled Brittany into a passionate kiss. "I love you."

Brittany laid her head against Alvin's chest and sighed. "I love you too."

"Have you come up with a plan yet?"

"No. I keep thinking Dave or Miss Miller will come rescue us."

"They're probably wondering where we are."

Brittany looked deep into Alvin's eyes. "Alvin, if they don't come for us I...I can't let that awful prince be my first. That should belong to my true love."

Alvin kissed Brittany's forehead. "I promise I'm not going to let Prince Mohammed take you away from me."

Brittany sobbed into Alvin's chest. "Oh, Alvin. I wish we were at home. I wish this had never happened."

"I know. I do to," said Alvin. He did his best to comfort Brittany. He stayed strong for her, even though he was afraid of losing her.

**000 later that night 000**

Beth was spending the night in the Chipette's room. They were listening to music, eating junk food, and playing 'sleepover' games.

"Ok, Beth, it's your turn," said Eleanor. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"I stayed up till 11:35 when my parents told me to be in bed by 11:00," said Beth.

"Oh, come on," laughed Brittany. "You have to have done something worse."

Beth smirked. "I put a frog down my cousin Ami's dress at a wedding."

"Seriously?" asked Brittany.

"She deserved it," said Beth.

"Let's play truth or dare now," said Brittany.

"Ok, Brittany," said Beth. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm...truth," said Brittany.

"Is it true that you're in love with Alvin, and would rather marry him than the prince?" asked Beth.

Brittany didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes. It's true."

"I thought so," said Beth. She stared down at the floor. "I don't blame you."

"You don't," asked Jeanette.

"No," said Beth. "Prince Mohammed is not a nice person. His mother and father are very kind people so are his brothers and sisters. I don't know what went wrong with him."

"Yeah, he wasn't very nice to us when we were here last," said Eleanor.

"He also has another wife," said Beth.

"What?" asked Brittany. "If he's already married, how can he marry me?"

"It's a Muslim thing. He can have up to four wives. It's not a requirement, but several Muslim men do this," said Beth.

"Beth, I can't marry him. That goes against everything my mother taught me!" said Brittany.

"I know. That's why I'm going to help you get out of here."

**000000**

**so there it is. sorry it's short. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to change the rating from k+ to t for the sake of this chapter.**

**Chapter Four : As the wedding date aproaches, Beth comes up with a plan to get the Chipmunks and Chipettes back to Los Angeles. Alvin and Brittany have a night to themselves, and give each other everything.**

**000000**

Brittany stared out her bedroom window at the stars. Her sisters were sound asleep, but she couldn't. Her mind was filled with many fears and worries. _"What if Beth can't think of a plan? I don't want to marry the prince! I'm in love with Alvin."_

"Mind if I join you?" whispered Alvin. He quickly kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"I was just thinking about you," said Brittany with a smile.

"All good thoughts I hope," said Alvin.

Brittany's smile weakened. "I don't want to marry the prince."

"I would hope my girlfriend wouldn't want to marry anyone but me," said Alvin. He reached for Brittany's hand and kissed it. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Brittany. She stared shyly at the floor. "Do you remember what I talked to you about?"

"You mean about us having sex?"

"Yeah, I...I think we should."

"You do?" asked Alvin. He didn't want to sound too excited. He was afraid Brittany might slap him.

Brittany leaned in and kissed Alvin passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do. Oh, more than anything I do."

"Then let's go somewhere more private," said Alvin.

Brittany smiled as Alvin led her down the hall into one of the many guest rooms.

**000 the next morning 000**

Brittany yawned and stretched as the sunlight peered into her bedroom. She smiled over at the chipmunk lying next to her. "Good morning, Alvin."

"Morning, Brittany," yawned Alvin. He sat up. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. After last night anything else is...eh," said Brittany with a smile

Alvin pulled Brittany into a passionate kiss. He pressed his nose against hers. "You are so beautiful."

"You do know you have to marry me as soon as we get home."

"Gladly," said Alvin. He kissed Brittany's neck and forced her back on to the bed.

"Alvin!" squealed Brittany. "Stop it. Someone will hear us."

"Believe me, Sweetheart. If they didn't hear us last night they won't now."

Brittany pushed Alvin off of her. "Slow down, Alvin."

"Sorry. Something just comes over me when I'm with you. I love you so much, Brittany."

"Oh, Alvin. I love you too," sighed Brittany. "Now get off of me."

Alvin rolled over. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Brittany. "I say when we get back to L.A. we buy a apartment or house near the university. Which would you rather have?"

"A house, Alvin. With a big yard for our children."

"Children?"

"Don't you want children, Alvin?"

"Of course I do. In fact..." said Alvin with a devilish smile.. He pulled Brittany closer to him. "I think we should get started now."

"Alvin!" shrieked Brittany. She moaned as Alvin kissed her neck. Just like the night before she allowed him to make love to her over and over again.

Absolutely exhausted, Alvin and Brittany fell asleep in each others arms.

**000 meanwhile in the Chipette's room 000**

Jeanette had just woke up and noticed Brittany was gone. "Eleanor. Eleanor wake up!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Jeanette?" asked Eleanor as she sat up.

"Brittany's missing," said Jeanette.

Eleanor looked around the room. "Where could she be?"

"I don't know! That's why I asked you."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jeanette hopped out of bed to answer it. Simon and Theodore rushed in.

"Have you seen Alvin?" asked Simon.

"We can't find him anywhere," said Theodore.

"Sorry, we haven't seen Alvin," said Jeanette.

"Brittany's missing too," said Eleanor.

Simon's eyes widened. "This is not good."

"What? Do you think they're together?" asked Theodore.

"You know they are," said Eleanor.

"If the prince found out about that he'd have Alvin killed!" said Jeanette.

"We have to find them before he does," said Simon.

"Well, there's only a few thousand rooms in this place. Where do we start?" asked Eleanor.

"Jeanette and I will take the east side. Eleanor and Theodore, you guys take the west side," said Simon.

"We'll meet back here in one hour," said Eleanor.

Everyone went their separate ways to look for Alvin and Brittany.

**000 back with Brittany and Alvin 000**

Brittany sighed as she rested her head on Alvin's chest. "We should probably get up and get dressed."

"Baby, do we have to?" asked Alvin. He carressed Brittany's bare back. "I love being here with you."

"I know, but they're probably looking for us and I don't want them to find us like this?"

"Happy?"

Brittany smiled and bit her lower lip. "Alvin, you know what I mean."

Alvin sighed. "I wish this never had to end."

"I know," said Brittany. She gave Alvin one final kiss and got out of bed to get dressed.

Alvin smiled as he watched her. He slowly got out of bed and began getting ready.

**000 back in the Chipettes' room 000**

Brittany slowly snuck back into her bedroom. She didn't know if her sisters knew where she had been. She thought she had made it in undetected, but she was wrong.

"There you are!" exclaimed Eleanor starteling Brittany.

"Where have you been?" asked Jeanette.

"I was with Alvin," said Brittany.

"We sort of guessed that," said Eleanor. "Where were you together?"

"My personal life is non of your business," said Brittany.

Jeanette sighed. "You had sex with him, didn't you?"

"Maybe," said Brittany with a smile.

Eleanor groaned. "Oh, my God, Brittany. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is. If Prince Mohammed found out..."

"Oh, let him find out," said Brittany.

"Brittany, he could have Alvin killed," said Jeanette.

Brittany sighed. "I love Alvin. I couldn't hold back any longer.'

"I just hope you know what you're doing," said Eleanor.

"I wouldn't have slept with Alvin if I wasn't sure everything would work out," said Brittany.

"Well, then I hope you're right," said Jeanette.

**000 meanwhile in the Chipmunks' room 000**

"Oh, come on, Alvin. Just tell us where you were," pleaded Simon.

"My sex life is non of your business!" said Alvin immediately regreting what he said.

"Oh, God. You and Brittany? You didn't, did you?" asked Theodore.

"Well, we might have once or twice...maybe ten times, but I remembere to use a condom," said Alvin.

"Congratulations," said Simon. He popped Alvin in the back of the head. "You're an idiot. You know that, right?"

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you and Jeanette have never..."

"That's not what I mean," said Simon. "Alvin, if the prince caught you in bed with Brittany he would have you killed!"

"I don't really care, Simon," said Alvin. "If I can't have Brittany in my life I'm better off dead."

Theodore smiled. He was a hopeless romantic. Simon just rolled his eyes. He thought Alvin was being over dramatic.

**000 later that night 000**

Brittany sighed as she stared out the window at the stars. Uriah was a beautiful place, but Brittany missed California. She missed her family and friends. Alvin found Brittany sitting alone. "Can I join you?"

Brittany smiled. She pulled Alvin into a passionate kiss. "I'm glad your here. Have you talked to Beth?"

"Yeah. She says there is a series of tunnels under the palace. We could leave that way."

"That would have been nice to know last time I was here."

Alvin smiled. "I am never going to complain about home again."

"But I'm always going to remember this place," said Brittany. "This was where you told be you loved me and where we slept together for the first time. If for only those reasons, I'm glad we came here.'

"Me too," said Alvin. He hugged Brittany.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Beth.

"No," said Brittany.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" asked Alvin.

Brittany smiled. "What's up, Beth?"

"Everything is going as planned. We can leave tonight," said Beth.

"Great," said Alvin.

"How are we going to get back home after we leave the tunnels?" asked Brittany.

Beth smiled. "Do either of you know anything about hot air balloons?"

**000000**

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken so long to update this!**

**Chapter Five : Beth helps the Chipmunks and Chipettes make their escape. Will they be successful or will something stand in there way?**

**000000**

"Are you guys ready to go?," whispered Beth as she entered the Chipettes' room. The Chipmunks were already there.

"I…..I think so," said Brittany. She was so afraid the prince would catch them that she was trembling. She was so nervous that she felt sick to her stomach.

Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand and kissed it. He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Britt. I won't let that stupid prince get you."

"You promise?" asked Brittany.

"I'm still shocked he wants her," whispered Simon.

Alvin heard Simon and wanted to throw something at him, but kept his eyes on Brittany.

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Brittany. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Simon cleared his throat. "Excuse me, love birds. Can we get this show on the road please?"

"Sorry," said Brittany. "I'm ready now."

"Let's go then," said Beth. She slowly opened the door a peered out. She looked back at her new friends. "Come on."

Beth led the Chipmunks and Chipettes down the dark hall and outside the palace. At the very edge of the palace gates was a round bejeweled cover imbedded in the ground.

"What's this?" asked Jeanette.

"This is our way out," said Beth. She noticed Alvin and Brittany were preoccupied with yet another kiss. "Si, Theo can you guys help me move it?"

"Sure," said Simon. He and Theodore stood across from each other and held on to the heavy disk. "Are you ready, Theo?"

"I'm ready," said Theodore.

"Alright, One. Two. Three!," said Simon. He and Theodore removed the cap revealing a hole in the ground. Immediately a foul smell emitted from it.

"Oh, what is that?" gasped Jeanette covering her mouth.

"Before indoor plumbing this….."

Alvin waved his hands in the air stopping Beth. "I don't want to know."

"Wait so, this use to be a sewer?" asked Brittany.

"That's right," said Beth.

"EWW! That is disgusting," said Brittany. "I am not going down there."

"Come on, Brittany," said Eleanor. "This is our way out."

"You want to go home, don't you?" asked Theodore.

"You know I do, but…..but it's just so dark and…..and nasty down there," whined Brittany. She crossed her arms over her chest as her bottom lip began to quiver.

Alvin sighed. "Beth, is there any other way we could go?"

"Well, there is one way, but it's more likely we'll get caught if….."

"We'll take that chance," said Brittany.

"Speak for yourself," said Simon. He looked at his older brother. "Alvin, tell your girlfriend to suck it up."

"Jeanette, tell your boyfriend to shut up!" snapped Alvin.

"Please don't put me in the middle of this," said Jeanette.

"Guys, please! We need to move fast or else…" Beth paused after hearing what sounded like a twig snapping. She ushered the Chipmunks and Chipettes behind a nearby bush.

"This way," said one of the guards. "I'm positive I heard voices."

"Well, I don't see anything," said the other guard with him.

"But I could have sworn…"

"Forget it. There's nothing here."

When the guards were out of sight, Beth, the Chipmunks, and Chipettes came out of hiding.

"That was close," said Eleanor.

"I know," said Alvin, helping Brittany up.

"See, that's what I was talking about," said Beth. "It's too dangerous to go back through the palace. We have to go through the sewer."

"But it's so icky down there," whined Brittany in protest. Her bottom lip began to quiver again.

Everyone, including Alvin, glared at Brittany and her bratty ways.

"What?" asked Brittany innocently.

"Come on, Brittany. I'll carry you," said Alvin. "You're feet won't have to touch the ground."

"Awe, thank you, Alvin," said Brittany. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which quickly turned more passionate.

"Would you two please control yourselves!" hissed Simon, pulling Alvin away from Brittany.

"And to think they couldn't stand each other when we were kids," said Jeanette.

"That's not true," said Alvin. "I've always loved Brittany. It just took a while to tell her."

Brittany batted her long eyelashes at Alvin. "Oh, Alvin."

"Oh, come on!" snapped Simon. "We need to go before those guards come back."

"Right," said Beth. "I'll go down first."

"You aren't going anywhere!"

**000000**

**Sorry it's a little short. I've been having MAJOR writer's block. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Alvin and Brittany confess everything, as they face the reality that they may never see each other again. Help comes from an unexpected sourse.**

**000000 **

"You're not going anywhere!"

The seven terrified teenagers slowly turned around to see the guards that had been by earlier. Before the young adventurers could even scream the guards seized them.

"What do we do with them?" asked one of the guards.

"Take them to the prince you idiot!" snapped the other.

The two large men carried Beth, the Chipettes, and Chipmunks into the throne room before Prince Mohammed. He was ready to pass judgment on them for trying to escape. He shouted with great anger at them. "How dare you try to kidnap my future wife?"

"Your highness, it wasn't their fault," said Beth. "This was my idea. They just went along with it."

"Shut up! I'll deal with you later" snapped the prince. He kindly extended his hand to Brittany. "Come along, Brittany. I'll have one of my servants escort you to your chambers."

"Please, may….may I say good-bye to my sisters and friends?" asked Brittany.

Prince Mohammed nodded. "Very well. Just be quick about it!"

Brittany sighed and turned to the others. She gave them each a hug, until she came to Alvin. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "You have my heart, Alvin. I will always love you."

Alvin wrapped his arms around Brittany and held her close to him. "I love you too."

Brittany pulled back and looked at Alvin. She whispered, "Is it wrong to pray your condom failed last night? All I've ever wanted is to get married and have a family with you. I want my children to be your children."

Alvin cupped Brittany's chin in his hand. "I know. This isn't fair, but I swear I won't stop fighting for you. I love you more than life itself."

Brittany laid her head on Alvin's shoulder and sobbed. "I can't…I can't let you go, Alvin. I can't!"

"Baby, you have to."

"No, Alvin. I'd rather die than marry that awful…twerp!"

"Are you done yet?" asked the prince angrily.

Brittany closed her eyes as her tears continued to flow. She gave Alvin one final kiss and looked at the prince. "Please give me one more night with Alvin."

"Why should I?" asked the prince.

"Because I love him," said Brittany.

The prince's wife, Imani, who was sitting on a pillow next to the throne, began to cry. She married Mohammed for political reasons, and had to leave her true love behind in her home country. _"I can't let that poor girl go through the same thing I did, but if I speak out Mohammed will have me killed!"_

Prince Mohammed glared at Brittany and Alvin. "I should put this man to death for what he's done!"

"No. Please!" cried Brittany. She grabbed Alvin's hand and squeezed it. "Oh, please, don't."

"Brittany," said Alvin softly, trying to calm his girlfriend down. "It's ok. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Brittany's tears were now uncontrollable. "No, Alvin, It's not ok.!"

Imani decided enough was enough. "Mohammed you can not do this!"

The guards and members of the court were shocked to hear Imani speak out against her husband. She was a devout Muslim too. She knew the risks that came with defiling your husband's authority.

"Be silent!" snapped Prince Mohammed. "I can have you punished just as easily."

"You'd have the mother of your unborn child killed?" asked Imani.

Suddenly the prince's eyes and voice softened. "Y….you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have been busy planning the wedding. I did not want to ruin it for you."

"Ruin? Is that honestly how you think I'd feel," asked the prince. "Imani, am I really that horrible?"

Imani looked away from her husband. "I….I…."

"You should be able to tell me anything," said the prince.

"Am I not good enough for you?" asked Imani. "Why would you want to take another wife?"

"It's just tradition," said Prince Mohammed.

"Is taking poor girls from their true loves and forcing them to fake feelings for you 'just tradition' too?"

Prince Mohammed stared at his wife. He knew their marriage had been rushed and arraigned, but he had hoped Imani at least liked him.

Imani was almost regretting what she had just done. She couldn't tell whether her husband was angry or just shocked. _"I've said it. There's no turning back now."_

After a long awkward silence Prince Mohammed looked up at the Chipmunks and Chipettes. "You are free to go. I'm sorry I troubled you. Brittany, I wish you the best."

Everyone in the room looked at each other wondering what had just happened. Beth quickly led the Chipmunks and Chipettes back to their rooms. Prince Mohammed ordered everyone, even his bodyguards out so he and Imani could be alone.

"Now, Darling," said Mohammed taking Imani by the hand. "Tell me, are you unhappy here?"

"What if I was? There is nothing you can do to make it better," said Imani tearfully.

"Imani, I know that I will never be the man that you love, but I will try to be someone you like and don't mind spending time with. It's for the best, not only for our country, but also for this child."

Imani nodded weakly. She didn't know if she'd ever be ok with being married to Mohammed, but she could try to get along with him, if only for her child.

**000 in the Chipette's bedroom 000**

"Well, that was interesting," said Theodore.

"Do you think he meant it, Beth?" asked Simon. "Can we really leave."

"I don't know, but I'd go before he changes his mind," said Beth.

Jeanette breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, I'm so ready to get out of here!"

"Me too," said Eleanor.

"You should come with us, Beth," said Simon.

"Yeah," said Theodore. "It would be fun having you around back home."

Beth smiled. "I was already planning on going back to America. I'm going to study design at UCLA."

"Really? So is Brittany," said Eleanor.

"Where is Brittany?" asked Jeanette.

"And Alvin," said Theodore.

"Oh, great! Here we go again," said Simon.

**000 in a nearby guestroom 000**

"Oh, Alvin," moaned Brittany as Alvin kissed her passionately and caressed her back. She rolled over so she was laying on top of him. "I love you so much. Now nothing can stop us from being together."

"I can't wait until we get home, so we can get married and start a family," said Alvin, stroking Brittany's hair.

"Everything is moving so fast. I mean, we're so young," said Brittany.

"But we're also in love," said Alvin. "It's obvious nothing can change that."

Brittany smiled. "Come on, let's find our siblings so we can go home."

Alvin smirked and rolled back over, pinning Brittany's shoulders to the bed. "Not yet."

**000000**

**So there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Beth, the Chipmunks, and Chipettes travel back to Los Angeles. **

**000000**

"I am so sorry that I put you through all this," said Prince Mohammed. "I have a lot to learn."

"And you had better learn it soon," said Imani, kissing Mohammed on the cheek. "Soon you'll have someone watching your every move."

"Yes, Dear," said the prince with a slight chuckle. He looked at Alvin and Brittany. "I wish you both the best. It's not often you can marry your true love. You are both very blessed."

Alvin smiled and wrapped his arm around Brittany. "I know."

"You'll have to send us a picture of the baby," said Brittany. "We are so happy for you."

"Thank you," said Imani, touching her stomach.

"Guys the plane is going to leave without us," said Simon.

Beth, the Chipmunks, and Chipettes boarded the prince's private plane, waving good-bye to Uriah. Alvin settled back in his seat and sighed. "I am so ready to be back on American soil!"

"Me too," said Simon. "I've really missed Mom, Dave, and Miss Miller."

"So have I," said Jeanette.

"I guess we're not as grown up as we thought," said Theodore.

"And I'm ok with that," said Brittany.

Beth smiled. "I've never been to LA before. My mom is from Atlanta so that's where we go when we come to the States."

"You'll love it," said Eleanor.

Brittany sighed and laid her head against Alvin's chest. "Remember your promise."

"I will, just as soon as we get home and I can talk to Dave and Miss Miller," said Alvin.

"What promise?" asked Jeanette.

"Talk to Miss Miller and Dave about what?" asked Theodore.

"We might as well tell them," said Alvin.

Brittany smiled. "Alvin and I are getting married!"

"Congratulations!" said Beth.

Simon and Eleanor, being the more sensible of their siblings looked at each other. _"Holy crap! I knew we shouldn't have left them alone together."_

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys," said Jeanette. She, like Theodore, was a hopeless romantic.

"So when's the big day?" asked Theodore.

"As soon as we land," said Alvin.

"Oh, God! Brittany, you're not pregnant are you?" asked Eleanor.

"Not yet," said Brittany, with a girlish giggle.

"What about college?" asked Simon.

"We're still going to college," said Alvin.

"How are you going to support my sister?" asked Eleanor.

"Are we playing twenty questions now?" asked Brittany. "Guys, we're fine! Alvin and I are mature enough to make this decision without your input."

"Well, then," said Simon folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against his seat.

Brittany slept in Alvin's arms for the rest of the flight. She was upset at Simon and Eleanor's reaction, even though she expected it.

**000 at LAX 000**

Dave and Miss Miller were waiting at the airport for their kids to arrive. They embraced the Chipmunks and Chipettes, and welcomed Beth into their family.

"Why didn't you come looking for us?" asked Simon.

"Well, you six have been known to run off spur-of-the-moment," said Dave.

"We thought you were just off on another one of your adventures," said Miss Miller.

"Alvin, you and Brittany are offly quiet. Is something wrong?" asked Dave.

"No. In fact, everything is great," said Alvin. He smiled and held Brittany's hand. "Dave…..Miss Miller, Brittany and I want to get married."

"Brittany Miller, are you pregnant?" hissed Miss Miller.

"No! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" groaned Brittany. "Alvin and I are just in love, and we want to be together."

"And we're going to be together with or without your permission," said Alvin.

Dave and Miss Miller looked at each other. Knowing there would be no stopping Alvin and Brittany, they said yes.

**000 the night before the wedding 000**

"Oh, I'm so excited!" squealed Brittany as she flopped down on her bed. "Twenty-four hours from now Alvin and I will be husband and wife."

"It seems like it was just yesterday you guys were fighting over who was more famous," said Eleanor.

"That was yesterday," said Beth.

Brittany smiled. "Alvin and I have already found the perfect house. It has a big back yard, and a kid's swing set the old owners are leaving."

"Cool…..wait. I thought you weren't pregnant. Why are you worried about a kid's swing set?" asked Jeanette.

"It's for the future," said Brittany. "Alvin and I have decided we aren't ending our honeymoon until we're sure I'm pregnant."

"Well, then," said Eleanor. "That's more than I needed to know."

Brittany gently rubbed her flat stomach. Soon she'd have the life that she'd wanted since she met Alvin. They would be married and have a big family.

"Well, we'd better get some sleep," said Jeanette, crawling into her bed. "Good night, girls."

"Good night," said Beth and Eleanor crawling into their beds.

Finally Brittany turned off her lamp and said, "Good night."

**000000**

**So, there it is. Only one more chapter left and it will be up soon. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOL! This chapter actually takes place a week ago. I decided in the first chapter to make them the class of 2010.**

**Chapter Eight: Finally in their new home, Alvin and Brittany adjust to their lives as a married couple.**

**000000**

"Trick-or-treat," said a little girl dressed like Hannah Montana, as she held her bag out to Alvin.

Alvin smiled at the little girl and placed a few fun-sized Milky Ways in her bag. "Her you go, Sweetie."

"Thank you," said the little girl. She skipped back down the sidewalk to her dad.

Alvin went back into the house, sitting the bowl of candy on a table by the door. He walked back into the living room where Brittany, now five months pregnant, was sitting on the couch rubbing her expanded belly.

"Those kids are so adorable," said Alvin. "I can't wait until ours gets here."

"Well, we don't have that much longer to wait," said Brittany. "I still can't believe where having quintuplets!"

"When you prayed for my condom to fail, it really…..really failed," said Alvin, giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek.

"I wonder if that has anything to do with the water in Uriah?"

"And you told our parents you weren't pregnant when we got back."

Brittany laughed, then suddenly breathed. "Oh, they're kicking."

Alvin smiled and placed his hand on top of Brittany's stomach. "You know we haven't talked about names yet."

"Well, we know we're having two boys and three girls…..and we are not naming any of them Alvin."

"Alright," sighed Alvin. "How about, Joshua and Caleb for the boys?"

"I like that," said Brittany. "Now for the girls."

"Well, keeping up with the Biblical pattern how about Anna," suggested Alvin.

"That's such a beautiful name. How do you feel about naming one Mary?"

"I like it," said Alvin.

Brittany giggled. "And our last little girl…hum….."

"Chloe," said Alvin.

"I didn't know Chloe was a Biblical name," said Brittany.

"Yeah, it's in First Corinthians….1:11, I think," said Alvin.

"Ooo, I didn't know you were so knowledgeable of the Bible."

"Hey, I've been to church, and I take religion classes. Just because I don't flaunt my good grades like Simon does…"

"I know. I know," said Brittany. She rubbed her belly and spoke to the little lives within her. "Your daddy is the smartest man alive!"

"And your mommy is the most sarcastic woman alive," said Alvin. He kissed Brittany again, this time on the lips. He was so happy to have her in his arms, to have her pregnant with his children. The fact that this moment almost didn't happen made it even more special.

"Alvin," said Brittany, pressing her head against his chest.

"Yes, my love," replied Alvin.

"I'm tired. Will you carry me to our room?"

"Of course," said Alvin. "Just wrap your arms around my neck."

Brittany did as Alvin requested. "Promise you won't drop me."

"I promise," said Alvin, picking his fragile wife up. He held her in his arms and carried her bridal style up to their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and laid down beside her.

Brittany sighed. The babies had finally settled down within her, so she could finally rest. Brittany rubbed her had over her round belly and sighed.

"Are you ok?" asked Alvin.

"I'm fine," said Brittany. "I just love the way this feels…..being pregnant, and married to you. It's just so wonderful."

Alvin smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek. "I can only imagine what the next ten years will bring us."

"It doesn't' matter, Alvin. Just as long as you and I are together, that's all that really matters" said Brittany.

Soon both Alvin and Brittany were asleep in each others arms. Alvin knew this was where he belonged. Brittany was his and his alone, and no one could take her away from him again.

**000000**

**So, there it is. This will be the last chapter. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
